


we come to grips with our wrists

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PIV Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Trans Male Character, explictly asking for consent, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sure, Bucky had been a little surprised when Steve had first brought it up, but it hadn't taken much to convince him that, yeah, this was a great idea. After all, when your boyfriend says he wants you to tie him down and jerk off over him, you do whatever you can to make him happy, right?





	we come to grips with our wrists

**Author's Note:**

> AU, no supersoldier serum, established relationship. Still working out the details of this AU but I was excited to post my first fic! 
> 
> Steve is trans. Neutral/masculine language is used when talking about his body. PIV sex does happen here, so please keep that in mind if it makes you dysphoric!
> 
> Title comes from "Dress" by Sylvan Esso

“Are you sure about this, baby?”

  
Steve swallows and nods, already breathless. Bucky tugs on the ropes, making sure it isn't going to cut off Steve’s already-poor circulation. Satisfied, he presses a quick kiss to Steve’s forehead.

  
Apparently a forehead kiss isn’t adequate, because Steve lets out a frustrated grunt and rolls his hips. Bucky laughs quietly and studies the man laid out in front of him. He’s naked except for a pair of boxers, as opposed to Bucky, who’s still fully clothed. One leg is tucked up, knee bent, and the other leg stretches across the bed, tattoos contrasting brilliantly with the grey cover. His stomach and chest rise and fall, a little fast, a little shallow. Bucky’s eye follows the line of one scar, crisp against the flush that’s been spreading down from Stevie’s cheeks ever since Buck got the rope out of his nightstand.

  
“Need anything?” Bucky asks. “Water? Quick snack?” Steve rolls his eyes. “If there’s anything you want from me… just let me know.”

Steve groans and thrusts his hips slowly, looking for some kind of friction and finding nothing. “Shit, Buck, I thought we were on the same page on this.”

Oh, they definitely were. Sure, Bucky had been a little surprised when Steve had first brought it up, but it hadn't taken much to convince him that, yeah, this was a great idea. After all, when your boyfriend says he wants you to tie him down and jerk off over him, you do whatever you can to make him happy, right?

Bucky thinks about his current plan. Step one: tie Steve down. Step two: reveal surprise twist.

He rummages through his nightstand and produces a neatly wrapped box, stashed there earlier that day. “Hanukkah’s coming early this year,” he says, showing Steve the menorah-printed wrapping paper (all they'd had left over from the holiday season). “I’d let you open it, but you seem a little… well, tied up.” Steve rolls his eyes again, but watches intently as Bucky opens the box, teasingly slow. With many theatrical flourishes, he finally reveals a small vibrator. Steve’s eyes widen just a bit, and Bucky notices his legs fall slightly more open. “Do you want to try it out?” he asks, and Steve is officially blushing somewhere between tomato and fire-engine as he nods emphatically.

He arranges the vibrator in Steve’s boxers so it can’t move around too much. Then he dramatically shows Steve the linked app on his phone. Steve is gearing up for yet another eye roll when Bucky switches the vibe on. It's an effective diversion; Steve hasn't figured out how to be a smartass with a toy pressed up against his dick.

Bucky leans in to kiss him slowly while the vibe buzzes. For a few blissful minutes, the world narrows to warm lips and wet tongues and catching Steve’s beautiful bottom lip between his teeth - “such nice lips,” Bucky mutters, mostly to himself. When Steve moves to wrap his legs around his waist, Bucky stands abruptly for step three. Steve jerks up, tries to follow him, but he can’t get the leverage he needs with his arms tied above his head. Bucky smirks at him and peels his hoodie off, then the t-shirt underneath; he’s not exactly trying to put on a show, but he’s also not in any rush. He flings both into the corner of their room, to be reabsorbed into the fucking nightmare that is their closet.

He runs a hand through his hair, pushing it back off his face so he can gaze down at Steve. “Like what you see, doll?” he asks smugly.

Steve almost whines. “Buck… I’m fuckin’ close…”

“Oh, I know, baby!” Bucky says. “I know. I also know you aren’t gonna be comin’ quite yet,” he adds, tapping his phone to turn the vibe down ever so slightly.

“Fuck,” Steve mutters.

“Want you payin’ attention,” Bucky says as he kicks his shoes off. Steve watches intently as he removes his belt, socks, jeans (Steve laughs lightly when he almost falls over, fuckin’ skinny jeans ruining a perfectly good striptease), and finally his boxers. Steve’s eyes immediately drop to his dick, which is standing fully at attention. It was exciting before, when he was completely dressed next to an almost-naked Steve, but he feels even better now, totally naked in front of a still almost-naked Steve who has a tiny vibrator tucked into his underwear. Fuck.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he whispers, just as Steve whines “Fuckin’ beautiful” and bites his bottom lip. They smile at each other, and a warm rush of “oh god I love this shithead” washes through Bucky’s chest before he snaps back to his to-do list. He’s up to step four: actually doing the thing Steve originally asked him to do. He takes his dick in his hand, stroking slowly, deliberately. Steve is honest-to-god panting now. He’s thrusting up and straining his arms against the rope, trying to get his hands or his mouth or something on Bucky.

“Aw, poor baby,” Bucky says, trying his absolute best to keep his rhythm slow and even, to not lose his shit yet. “Somethin’ you want?”

“Fuck you.”

“Rude! Not gonna get anything talkin’ like that, sweetheart.” He cringes inwardly at how corny he sounds, but it seems to work on Steve.

“C-can you - Buck I am so goddamn close, please, baby, just,” Steve stammers.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Bucky says, and picks up his phone to allow the vibe to speed up just a little. He also lets his hand to speed up, keeping time with the vibrator itself. He’s kind of losing his goddamn mind watching Steve beg and moan for him. Steve’s eyes are locked onto Bucky’s right hand as his left steadily increases the vibe intensity.

Steve’s head shoots back, and he clenches his fists around the ropes above his head. “Fuck, Bucky, I’m -” and he comes with a high, choked cry. Bucky turns the vibe down, waiting for Steve’s breathing to stabilize again.

“You alright, Stevie?” he asks after a minute filled with Steve’s loud panting and a low, low buzz.

“Yeah, I’m, uh… fuckin’ great,” Steve replies. Bucky leaves the vibrator on its lowest setting and straddles Steve.

His dick is just out of Steve’s reach, deliberately untouchable. Well, untouchable by Steve; Bucky continues to drag his hand up and down, slowly, methodically - slight twist at the top, slight squeeze on the way down. Steve looks downright hungry, eyebrows coming together pleadingly as he babbles: “Please Buck please baby I just wanna - just come a little bit closer - please baby…”

“Just wanna what, exactly? Use your words, honey,” Bucky’s left hand carefully adjusts the vibe settings, up just a hair. Steve groans.

“Wanna - I want your dick. In me. Anywhere,” he chokes out, blushing even harder. Bucky smiles approvingly.

“Good, sweetheart. Very good.” And he turns the vibe up again, to almost full strength, and Steve is almost chanting his name and probably chafing his wrists against the rope, and he comes for the second time.

Bucky doesn’t give Steve a chance to calm down this time; he’s leaning over him, both hands gripping at Steve’s hips, wandering over his chest. His left hand traces one scar, while his right hand finds his nipple and tugs gently. Steve moans; that’s the good one. The other one’s still mostly numb, but so goddamn cute that Bucky can’t resist giving it a little tweak as well. Bucky pushes damp blond hair off his forehead to kiss it again. Then he kisses his way down - temple, nose, cheek - and grinds his hips down against the humming vibrator until they’re both gasping between kisses. Bucky sucks at Steve’s perfect bottom lip, hard, and is surprised when Steve responds just as energetically. He’s just about decided that two’s enough from the vibe, but then he bites down on Steve’s jaw and feels his legs begin to shake, and figures what the hell, one more won’t hurt.

Three orgasms in, Steve looks thoroughly wrecked, eyes drifting closed and mouth hanging open. Bucky gently removes the vibrator from his boxers, turns it off, and sets it on the nightstand. He’s still kneeling over Steve, hands playing with the waistband of his boxers.

“You wanna keep going?” Bucky asks quietly.

Steve’s eyes snap open, and he looks at him with that burning intensity that Bucky usually associates with Steve being told he can’t do something. “Ain’t a quitter, am I?”

It’s Bucky’s turn to roll his eyes, but he feels his dick twitch in response to that brilliant blue glare. Steve notices, swipes his tongue over his lip and bites down.  
Bucky tugs Steve’s boxers, now practically dripping, down to his ankles. Then he nudges Steve’s legs apart and sits between them, smiling brightly. “Fuck, baby,” he says, a small note of reverence creeping into his voice. Steve really is obscenely wet. He flushes and rolls his hips up, angling his dick towards Bucky, who obligingly leans over and plants a single, cooling kiss at the very tip. Steve lets out a long, high whine, back arching off the bed.

“That’s it, that’s it,” Bucky says, slowly lying down on his left side. He slips his left arm under Steve’s leg; his fingers don’t have the dexterity to knead at Steve’s thigh, so he presses against his hip, hard. He makes sure that Steve can still see as much of him as possible, so he can see when Bucky grabs his dick again, and strokes in time with his slow licks along Steve’s cock. It’s practically radiating heat, deliciously sensitive by now; Steve is trembling again in a matter of minutes, huge tremors shaking through his entire body. Bucky can feel him pulling against the rope, knows he’s trying to bring his hands down to run through Bucky’s hair. He laughs, a puff of air against Steve’s dick that makes him jerk again.

“You’re killin’ me, Buck,” Steve gasps.

“Mm, la petite mort an’ all,” Bucky says when he comes up for air. He takes all of Steve into his mouth and sucks him down. Then he slides his tongue downward, slips inside, drags up through the folds and back to Steve’s dick, over and over, and - yep, there he goes - that’s four so far, new record for one night, nice job, Bucky.

As he’s congratulating himself, he sits back on his heels and gives his dick another couple of strokes. He’s still pretty much rock hard; must have something to do with being in bed with the most beautiful man he’s ever seen, completely undone beneath him. Or something like that.

“Still good?” Bucky asks.

Steve laughs, giddy, almost derisive. “Fan-fuckin’-tastic, Buck. But I do feel like I asked for somethin’, kinda a while ago?”

“Oh, yeah?” Bucky replies. “What was that?” He knows exactly what Steve wants, but fuck if that means Bucky doesn’t want to hear him say it. When Steve bites his lip and looks pointedly at Bucky’s dick, Bucky immediately stops stroking. His own intense, blinding need to get the fuck inside him can wait. “You gotta tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

“Want you to fuck me,” Steve mutters, low and quiet.

“Sorry, doll; what was that?” Bucky heard him perfectly, just wants to see how far Stevie will play along. He gets his dick lined up in the meantime, brushing ever so gently against Steve’s hole.

Steve takes a deep breath. “I want your dick in me, and I want you to fuck me,” he says, and a chill runs up Bucky’s spine. Steve stuttering his way through a sentence is adorable, but this feels less like a request and more like a command.

“Yes, sir,” Bucky says, and slams into him. He hadn’t exactly meant to start off so fast, had meant to keep teasing and drawing it out, but between Steve’s piercing gaze and how unbelievably hot and slick he is at this point, Bucky’s just glad he didn’t come instantly. As it is, he has to take a few moments to try and compose himself, but then Steve starts to roll his hips, and there’s not a chance for much actual composing. Bucky grabs Steve’s hips to try and hold him still, before slowly - slowly - pulling out almost all the way. He holds Steve’s gaze as he slams back in, and then in again, setting a rough, fast rhythm until Steve is shouting his name. Bucky carefully angles his thrusts, searching, searching, until -

“FUCK,” Steve yells, and he grins as he gasps, “t-that’s it right there right there Buck f-fuck you’re amazing you’re so beautiful so good to me so fucking good so FUCKIN’ good baby oh my god oh my god oh -“

Bucky lets go of Steve’s right hip, grabs the good nipple, twists it hard. Steve screams, too far gone for real words, and Bucky blacks out as Steve clenches around him.

And that brings the orgasm total to five, plus Bucky’s. He pulls out after a moment, with a sort of squishy sound that he knows Steve hates, but that he always thought was kind of amazing. He feels like he could flop over and go to sleep immediately, but he reaches up and gently unties the knots above Steve’s head. Then he sits up and slowly massages the blood back into Steve’s fingers, kissing each one as they warm back up. “That wasn’t too tight, was it?” he asks, concerned by how white Steve’s pinkies have turned.

“Nah, fine,” Steve says. “No tingling.” Short and sweet; Stevie’s brain must be fuckin’ fried by now.

“You need anything?” Bucky asks, and this time he’s not asking to be an asshole. “Water? Snack? We should shower at some point…”

“Water’s great,” Steve mumbles. Bucky gets up, brings back two glasses. He lets out a small sigh when he walks back and sees Steve spread across the bed like a sleepy little starfish. He prods Steve in the shoulder and hands him the glass.

The water seems to help wake Steve back up, because he shifts uncomfortably as he realizes he’s dripping on the bed. “Go start the shower, I’ll strip the bed,” Bucky says, and Steve flashes him a grateful smile. He leans in for a kiss, and that warm feeling in Bucky’s chest is back.

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky is cis and does have a prosthetic arm; in my head, it's a fancy high-tech Stark Industries arm but I haven't really mapped out exactly what it can do.
> 
> Steve is a trans man. He's been on T for at least a couple years, and he’s had double incision top surgery. 
> 
> I can’t decide if I want this to be part of a larger AU/story or just a fun one-shot, so for now it’s just! fun!  
> I'm on tumblr at the same url (dash instead of underscore), but it's mostly plants and song lyrics over there. Feel free to say hi though!!
> 
> EDIT: now with summary because I didn’t know how to post on ao3


End file.
